Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to delivery systems and methods for inflatable content that requires delivery through a lumen or container. Specifically, embodiments are related to devices and tools that reduce, minimize, and/or lessen the invasiveness of delivery, including but not limited to medical procedures.
Background
Certain procedures require content inflation and delivery by a lumen or container. This includes medical or surgical procedures associated with inflatable or expandable devices, implants, or tools, such as for example, catheters or devices with balloon component(s) that require inflation by air or fluid (hereinafter “fluid”).
Conventional delivery systems are ill equipped to efficiently and precisely inject, expand, fill, or inflate (hereinafter “inflate”) such inflatable content, such as devices, implants or tools, in a non-invasive manner.
Accordingly, a need exists for easy and effective content and inflation delivery systems and methods.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.